ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobu Sengoku/Profile
"In nin nin-mode today, too." A shy kid who can't handle places full of people. He is cheerful at heart, and easily grows attached to those who tend to look after him. Shinobu admires ninjas, and sees himself as one; he even carries around rubber shuriken with him, and often interacts with people and the environment in a ninja-like manner. He trains everyday in the Ninja Association, which he founded on his own out of a love for ninja. Since he doesn't participate in club activities, Student Council member Mao looks after him. He is RYUSEI Yellow from the unit RYUSEITAI. He feels sympathetic towards fellow unit-mate and year-mate Midori since they both have rather timid personalities. Personality Appearance Shinobu is a short boy with an average build. His hair is a dark, dull purple color with two light yellow streaks on his bangs.his bangs cover his right eye. He has light golden eyes. He wears the school uniform with the white shirt unbuttoned at the collar and a red tie, as well as a black shirt underneath. He also wears a purple jacket under the school's blazer. He wears purple sneakers with white accents and laces. On stage, he wears the yellow color version of RYUSEITAI's uniform. It includes a yellow leather jacket with white accents and a black shirt underneath. he also wears black form-fitting pants with a yellow stripe down the middle, accessorized with a star on a belt that has purple and yellow strings dangling from it and wrapped around his waist. He also wears tall white boots with yellow accents, together with a pair of black fingerless gloves. Trivia *Shinobu's full name consists of Sengoku (仙石), where the two characters respectively mean "hermit/wizard" and "stone," and Shinobu (忍), meaning "endurance," and the first character of the word for ninja (忍者). His family name is a pun on the homophonous word 戦国 (Sengoku), the Warring States Period in Japan and also popularly stereotyped as the age of the ninjas. Combined, his full name can be taken to mean "a ninja from the Sengoku era." **His name reflects his chuunibyou that's centered around being a ninja. *Shinobu's speech pattern is strongly influenced by the spoken language of the Sengoku era, and says "de gozaru" at the end of his sentences. *Shinobu's autograph consists of his full name rendered in kanji, playfully written and reflecting his childish personality, with his first name featuring the drawing of a small shuriken. *Shinobu owns two pet frogs named "Peachy" (モモッチ) and "Thunder" (サンダー). *He often catches bugs in school to feed his pet frogs.Warriors and Ninjas, Buddy Spoilers: * Voice Actor Comment "Shinobu Sengoku-kun has a mild (?) case of chuunibyou where he greatly admires the ninja, but he's also a cute boy and a hard worker! Please, please play with him. He's going to say something along the line of 'Ninjas are lone wolves...,' but I'm sure he'll be quite rejoiced (laugh). Of course, aside from Shinobu-kun, there are also many other charming characters. I hope you will get to know the various characters and fully enjoy the world of Ensemble Stars!" }} Sources Category:Profile